When an advertiser delivers an advertisement, it is necessary to set a link address of the advertisement. Many tracking parameters such as trackid1=value1&trackid2=value2 . . . are usually required to be added to a link address for key performance indicator tracking. Different tracking parameters are usually adopted for different advertisement materials which are delivered, and excel macro or other tools are usually adopted to generate parameters in batches when there are many advertisement materials to be delivered, which may cause many problems.
1. Using excel macro and the other tools may solve the problem of address generation at one time, but may not implement automatic updating of a link address of an advertisement which has been delivered when a parameter strategy is changed later.
2. A parameter of a link address of an advertisement may not be automatically checked whether to be correctly set or not.
For the problem of incapability of automatically updating a link address when link parameter information is changed in an existing technology, there is yet no effective solution.